Underage and Pregnant
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Sandra meets a pregnant 15 year old and ends up being there for the birth but just how far is she willing to go for this young girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Sandra you can't get so involved with her." Jack pointed out.

"She's 15 and has no one Jack, not only that but she's just given birth." Sandra reminded him, they'd been in the hospital talking to a witness when a young girl, who was clearly in a lot of pain, came in and next thing Sandra knew she was acting as a birthing partner as the girl gave birth. "And technically she's nothing to do with any police case so I see no reason why I can't go back and check that she's okay."

"Hello Sophie, how are you and baby doing?" Sandra asked the young girl who lay in the hospital bed.  
"I'm okay, just tired and Alfie's okay too." Sophie replied.

"Awh, you called him Alfie?"

"Yeah, anyway the doctor said that we can go home, only I don't have a home. Is there any chance I can stay with you for a while?" Sandra had to think about this after what Jack had said but there was no way she could kick a 15 year old and a newborn onto the streets.

"Yeah okay until we can get something else sorted. I have a spare room but I have no baby things, I can call my friend and see what I can borrow."

"Thank you."

"Gerry do you happen to know if Paula kept any of Gerry Jr's stuff like a cot or pram or anything?" Sandra asked as Gerry picked up the phone.

"Yes she does, why? Something you aren't telling me?" Gerry asked laughing.

"No, you know where my spare keys are can you please ask Paula if you can borrow it then put it in my spare room?"

"Yeah but…"

"Thank you, I'll explain later."

"You need a car seat to bring a baby home in." Gerry told her.

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah from when I used to look after GJ, I can bring it too if you want?"

"Can you drop it at the hospital please? I'll meet you in reception and explain everything."

"Oh the things I do for you guv', I'll be there in 10."

"SSophie I need to go and sort the stuff out but all being well you'll be out of here with in the hour. Try and get some sleep while he's sleeping.

"Okay." Sophie replied, too tired to argue.

"Had a baby have we guv'?" Gerry laughed.

"Ha ha." Sandra began sarcastically, "No. You know me and Jack came in yesterday to speak to Craig Hadland?"

"Yeah, you were ages."

"Well a young girl came in, in a lot of pain and next thing I knew I was with her while she gave birth. She's all alone and being discharged."  
"How old?"

"15."

"So she's moving in with you?"

"Only for a little while, I can't let her live on the streets. Jack thinks I should leave it to social services but I doubt she'd get a chance to be a mum."

"I fully agree with you, it's a good job I brought the seat but you'll need nappies and clothes and bottles."

"God what am I doing?!" Sandra began to panic and question whether she was actually doing the right thing.

"The right thing, I'm sure some of Caitlin's old clothes will fit her, what's her name anyway?"

"Sophie."

"And baby?"

"Alfie."

"Well I'm sure they want out of here so you sort that and I'll sort all the other stuff you'll need and we'll meet back at yours and sort everything out."

"Thanks." Sandra said simply but Gerry knew just how much she meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Underage and Pregnant 2

Her house was now full of baby stuff as her and Gerry had just finished setting up the cot and collapsed to the bed in the spare room.  
"Looks nice." Gerry said as they admired their work.  
"I never thought I'd see baby stuff in my house."  
"Hold that thought I can hear crying." From downstairs they could hear Alfie screaming and Sophie gently sobbing.

"Everything okay?" Sandra asked as her and Gerry walked back downstairs to check how things were going.  
"I don't know what's wrong with him, I should've known I'd be terrible as a mother." Sophie cried.  
"What've you tried?" Gerry asked.  
"I've changed him, I've put a blanket on him and I tried to feed him." Sophie replied as Gerry sat down next to her.  
"Maybe he just wants a hug, babies like to be close to their mother, especially new borns, the sound of their mothers heartbeat calls them." Gerry told her as he picked Alfie up and passed him to her and stopped crying as he did.  
"See why did I not know that?!"  
"Because your only a new mum and you're exhausted. Why don't you go for a nap and we'll watch him and then when you wake up refreshed then you'll be more in tune with what he needs." Gerry told her.  
"Are you sure that's okay?" Sophie asked.  
"Of course, he'll be fine. I've had 3 daughters and a grandson so he'll be okay."  
"Okay thank you Gerry."

Sophie was now up in bed and Sandra and Gerry sat watching tv as baby Alfie lay in his new Moses basket sleeping.  
"What was I thinking taking a newborn and a clueless 15 year old on?!" Sandra sighed, turning to Gerry.  
"She's not clueless, she just needs a bit of help." Gerry reminded her.  
"Help that I can't give her because I'm just as clueless."  
"I can be here Sandra, I mean our relationships going well why don't I just move in? Even if it's just until you're both confident with what you're doing."  
"Are you sure Gerry? I mean do you really want to be around a baby."  
"Well you're both going to need the help and he's been as good as gold so far. I know a lot has changed in a little space of time but I practically live here already."  
"Sounds good." Sandra said as she leaned over and kissed him only to be interrupted by Alfie gurgling to alert them to the fact he was awake. "Is he okay?"  
"He's fine, he just wanted some attention too. Here take him." Gerry smiled as he passed Alfie to Sandra. "You aren't going to break him so stop holding him like you will."  
"Sorry I've never held a baby before."  
"But look you're a natural. Do you want a drink?"  
"Coffee please." Sandra said as Gerry left her with Alfie.

"Hello little man, I'm Sandra and you and your mummy are living with me for a while but you have to be good while your mummy learns how to be a good mummy. You have to let her sleep too because otherwise your mummy will be grumpy and so will I. That other man is Gerry, he lives here too now and he's an expert with babies but that doesn't mean you can play up for him." Sandra softly whispered in his ear before she lay him on the play mat, which now covered her living room floor.

"Is he still alive?" Gerry joked as he brought the drinks in.  
"I'm not that bad. I was just telling him to be good for his mummy."  
"And I'm sure he will be. He's being as good as gold."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he okay?" Sophie asked as Sandra came to wake her with a hot chocolate.  
"He's fine, Gerry's telling him all about football."  
"Ah okay, what's the deal with you two?"  
"We're together and he's moving in." Sandra said, she wasn't normally so open but if she was going to share her home with her then it was probably best to know why Gerry was around her and her son.  
"Ah okay." Sophie replied as she sipped her drink.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't know." Sophie said as Sandra sat on the edge of the bed.  
"What is it?"  
"I texted Alfie's dad and he doesn't want to know. I can't believe I'm in your house when I barely know you because my own family are no where to be seen."  
"Where are your family?" Sandra asked softly.  
"My dad died when I was young and my mum ran away a couple of years ago after she assaulted a copper."  
"And you've been on the streets ever since?"  
"Yeah, no one took notice as I look older. I started prostituting to earn money but then this man took me in and took care of me and that's when I got pregnant and then he threw me out."  
"Well you'll be safe here. So why Alfie?"  
"Me and my mum used to be really close and in the evenings we'd curl up under a blanket and watch Eastenders. Alfie Moon was our favourite character, I named him Alfie to remember the times with my mum."  
"Well it's lovely name."  
"Thank you Sandra for taking us in, I know it was a big ask and I could never thank you enough."  
"Well how about you come and help me bully Gerry into turning the football off and into ordering a take away."  
"Sounds good!" And with that they both left the room and walked down the stairs.

"Gerry put the football off! We want to watch Take Me Out. Therefore you're outnumbered."  
"It's two vs two so we get to keep it as we were here first." Gerry argued.  
"He's a baby he couldn't care less what's on tv and doesn't get a vote so we win." Sophie replied. Sandra smiled at her and was pleased at how comfortable Sophie seemed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Underage and Pregnant 4

"Sandra, is it okay if I go to bed?" Gerry asked as he and Sandra sat cuddled up on one sofa and Sophie sat on the other one while giving Alfie his last bottle of the day.  
"Gerry it's your house too now, you don't have to ask to go to bed." Sandra said as she leaned back and kissed him. "Anyway I think I'll come with you, you know where everything is don't you Sophie?"  
"Yeah thanks, night Sandra, night Gerry."  
"Night Sophie." The pair chorused as they ran up the stairs.

"I'm proud of you Sandra." Gerry said as she lay in his arms.  
"What for?" Sandra asked confused as she paused from kissing his neck for a minute.  
"The way you've taken her in when she needed someone most and just the way you've been with her." Gerry told her as he pulled her closer to him.  
"You'd have done the same." Sandra reminded him. "Anyway it's your first night living her too so how about we concentrate on that." Sandra said playfully.

"You look tired you too, late night was it?" Jack laughed as Sandra and Gerry walked in looking like the living dead.  
"Yes but not the way you're thinking." Gerry grumbled knowing exactly what Jack meant.  
"First night living together and you didn't?!" Jack asked slightly amused by the conversation.  
"If you must know we did but it was Alfie who kept us awake all night. He cried all night and no matter what Sophie did he just wouldn't stop." Sandra moaned.  
"Surely even you knew a newborn did that? And Gerry you should have warned her when she took the pair of them on."  
"Of course I knew they cried."  
"Sophie thinks he's ill, she asked me to ring the doctor so I did on the way in and he's coming out at half 5. The midwife is coming tomorrow too to see how Sophie's getting on with motherhood." Gerry said as Sandra went over to make what would be both of their first black coffee of the day just to make sure they saw the day though.  
"He's only 2 days old surely he can't be ill already." Brian pointed out, yet again proving that this was one subject on which he was clueless.  
"They can be ill from birth Brian!" Gerry pointed out grumpily due to his lack of sleep.

"Alfie please shush baby." Sophie cried as she rocked the little boy gently. She's been watching the clock most of the day both for Sandra and Gerry's return and the doctor. "Baby you're tired, come on why don't you go to sleep?" She tried gently knowing that it still wouldn't work. For a while she'd tried just leaving him to cry to see if it was attention but after an hour of non-stop crying she decided it was time for another tactic. The sound of him crying was breaking her heart yet one thing was sure, Alfie had a set of lungs on him as he showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. The sound of the key in the door was the sound she'd been waiting all day for.  
"Sophie?" Sandra asked as she walked through the door only to find the young girl slumped on the floor crying while Alfie lay screaming in his Moses basket.  
"I can't do this. Why did I ever think I could?!" Sophie sobbed as Sandra rushed over and joined her on the floor, letting the younger girl cry into her shoulder.  
"You can do this, I'm sure all new mums feel like this. I can't speak from experience but I'm sure it gets easier honey." Sandra began surprised at how easily the pet names and loving way was coming to her when it came to Sophie and her new baby, Alfie. "Right we have half an hour until the doctor gets here, let's see what we can do to calm Alfie before he gets here."  
"Thank you Sandra." Sophie said as she wiped the last of her tears away. "Where's Gerry anyway?"  
"He goes to take his Grandson to football training every Tuesday night and then to play his match every Saturday morning." Sandra replied as she picked the tiny baby up. "Have you been giving your mummy trouble? I told you to go easy on her little man." Sandra said to Alfie but was only met by continuing screaming. "Oh that's a loud noise for a something so little. Oh I know baby but there's no need to make a noise like that." She was surprised the motherly instinct which was now so clearly shining through but still Alfie cried. "Okay Sophie we have half an hour until the doctor gets here and it's my usual doctor and I have never known him on time. Why don't you go and have a nice hot bath and relax for a bit. You aren't any use to him in this mess."  
"But Alfie..."  
"You've had this all day, I'm sure I can cope for half an hour."  
"Thank you." Sophie said as she gave Sandra a massive hug. "It means a lot."  
"Well you can do this, we all need a little help sometimes, that doesn't make us weak or bad at something."


End file.
